Ein Ring, viel Chaos und jede Menge Magie
by Angel of Freedom
Summary: Dies ist eine Stroy, bei der Harry Potter, Herr der Ringe, Charmed und Buffy miteinander vermischt sind. Da diese vier Welten sich niemals begegnen würden, ihr aber vielleicht trotzdem wissen möchtet, wie das sein kann, lest am besten selber.


_Disclamer:_ Alle Charaktere und Orte, die in dieser Story vorkommen gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören den Personen, die sie „erfunden" haben. Das einzige was mir gehört, ist die Idee zu dieser Story. Da dies bei jedem Kapitel der Fall ist, schreibe ich es nur hier beim ersten dazu. Doch es gilt auf jeden Fall für alle.

Aber nun wünsche ich euch nun viel Spaß damit... 

Ein Ring, viel Chaos und jede Menge Magie 

_1. Prolog_

In der alten viktorianischen Villa in San Fransisco, dem Halliwell Manor, lebten die drei Halliwell – Schwestern Piper, Phoebe und Paige. Schon ihre Mutter Patty und ihre Großmutter Penny hatten in diesem Haus gewohnt und es jedes Mal der nachfolgenden Generation weitervererbt. Und so war es auch, nachdem Patty und Penny gestorben waren. Allerdings lebten zu dieser Zeit noch die drei Schwestern Prue, Phoebe und Piper dort drin. Allerdings mit anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, denn Prue und Phoebe hatten ständig Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Piper musste immer zwischen den beiden vermitteln.

Und auch wenn das Haus von außen ganz normal und gewöhnlich aussah, so waren seine Bewohner bei weitem nicht normal. Denn die drei Schwestern waren Hexen. Aber nicht nur irgendwelche. Sie waren die _Zauberhaften_, die _Mächtigen Drei_ wie man sie auch gerne nannte.

Jeder der drei Schwestern hatte eine eigene ganz besondere Fähigkeit: Piper konnte die Zeit einfrieren und sie beschleunigen. Phoebe hatte Visionen, das heißt, sie konnte in die Zukunft und in die Vergangenheit sehen. Außerdem besaß sie die Fähigkeit der Levitation, das heißt zu schweben. Und Prue konnte Gegenstände mit ihren Gedanken bewegen, auch Telekinese genannt, und konnte Astralprojektionen ihrer selbst zu anderen Orten schicken. Und obwohl sie einzeln schon recht gute Kräfte besaßen, waren sie doch nur zusammen wirklich stark.

Nachdem Prue dann schließlich von einem Dämon getötet wurden ist, schien die _Macht der Drei_ für immer zerstört zu sein. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und Phoebes und Pipers Halbschwester Paige tauchte in ihrem Leben auf. Paige, die aus dem Verhältnis ihrer Mutter mit ihrem Wächter des Lichts Sam heraus entstanden war, hatte die Fähigkeit sich von einem Ort zum anderen zu orben. Und auch Gegenstände konnte sie auf diese Weise bewegen. Damit war die _Macht der Drei _wiederhergestellt, doch auch zwischen dieser neuen Dreierverbindung gab es anfänglich Schwierigkeiten. Doch dieses Mal bestanden sie zwischen Paige und Piper und Phoebe bekam nun die Rolle der Vermittlerin.

Doch nun, einige Jahre später war dies nicht mehr der Fall. Alle drei verstanden sich super und kämpften jeden Tag gemeinsam gegen Dämonen und andere Wesen der Unterwelt.

_Neuer Ort, neue Personen:_

Buffy Summers, die zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Dawn in Sunnydale in einem kleinen Haus wohnte, hätte manchmal gerne woanders gewohnt. Doch nachdem sie in LA, wo sie zuerst gewohnt hatte, an ihrer High School die Turnhalle abgebrannt hatte, zogen ihre Mutter Joyce und Buffy nach Sunnydale. Und obwohl es in diesem Ort auf den ersten Blick ruhig zuging, so sollte man sich gerade von dieser Ruhe und Stille nicht täuschen lassen. Denn Buffy erkannte sehr schnell, dass dies hier alles andere als ein ruhiger Ort war. Und als eine Jägerin wurde so etwas schließlich auch von ihr verlangt. Jägerinnen sind Mädchen, die auserwählt wurden, um gegen Vampire und das Böse zu kämpfen. Als Jägerin bekommt man übernatürliche Kräfte, besonders scharfe Sinne, Selbstheilkräfte und prophetische Träume. Es gibt in jeder Generation immer nur eine einzige Jägerin, die sich dem Bösen entgegenstellen muss.

Und da Buffy nun in Sunnydale auch noch das Pech hatte genau am Höllenschlund zu leben, wurde ihre Aufgabe dadurch nicht gerade einfacher. Schon als sie nach Sunnydale kam, wusste sie schon von ihrer Berufung. Und genau aus diesem Grund hatte sie auch in LA die Turnhalle niedergebrannt. Denn diese war voller Vampire gewesen, und Vampire zu vernichten gehörte immerhin zu Buffy Aufgabe. Doch sie hielt ihre Berufung für fast alle geheim, und ließ sich stattdessen irgendeine Ausrede einfallen. Und trotzdem wurde sie wegen diesem Vorfall von der Schule gewiesen.

Als Buffy dann schließlich ihren ersten Tag an der Sunnydale High begann, verlief auch dieser Tag nicht normal. Nicht nur, dass es einen toten Mitschüler gab, auch der Bibliothekar Rupert Giles stellte sich als recht merkwürdig heraus. Allerdings nur, weil er Buffys neuer Wächter war. Wächter sollten ihre Jägerinnen im Kampf gegen das Böse unterstützen und sie auf den Kampf vorbereiten. Doch in den meisten Fällen halten sie aus den Kämpfen heraus. Weiterhin lernte Buffy auch Willow Rosenberg und Xander Harris kennen. Diese beiden stellten sich schließlich als wahre Freunde heraus, die Buffy im Kampf gegen das Böse unterstützten. Zumindest nachdem sie von Buffys Aufgabe erfahren haben.

_Neuer Ort, neue Personen:_

Im Ligusterweg 4 in Little Whinging lebte Harry Potter bei seinen Verwandten Onkel Vernon Dursley, Tante Petunia Dursley und seinem Cousin Dudley Dursley. Die Familie, die in diesem Haus wohnte, schien ganz normal zu sein. Wenn man sich betrachtete, als was die Dursleys arbeiteten, hätte man sich kaum vorstellen können, dass unter diesem Dach ein Zauberer lebte. Denn genau das war Harry.

Er besuchte nun schon seit 6 Jahren die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Auch seine Eltern James und Lily Potter waren schon auf dieser Schule gewesen. Genauso wie die besten Freunde von James. Nämlich Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Sirius, der bei Harrys Geburt zu dessen Pate ernennt wurde, saß 13 Jahre lang in Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis. Er wurde nämlich beschuldigt, 12 Menschen ermordet zu haben. Außerdem hieß es, dass er ein treuer Gefolgsmann von Voldemort war.

Lord Voldemort war vor etwa 17 Jahren auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht, und da er diese auch noch weiter ausbauen wollte, sammelte er Gefolgsleute, sogenannte Todesser, um sich. Aber nicht nur das. Er tötete auch Menschen, die sich ihm entgegenstellten. Auch Harrys Eltern haben versucht gegen Voldemort anzutreten, und wurden bei dem Versuch ermordet als Harry gerade mal 1 Jahr alt war. Eigentlich wollte Voldemort dann auch noch Harry töten, doch er konnte es nicht. Die Liebe von Harrys Mutter hatte ihn daran gehindert. Denn sie hatte sich geopfert, damit Harry überleben konnte.

Und da die Schwester seiner Mutter, Tante Petunia, nun nur noch die einzig lebende Verwandte von Harry war, wurde Harry mit einem Brief vor ihrer Tür abgelegt. Und obwohl Petunia ihre Schwester nie leiden konnte, nahm sie Harry trotz alledem bei sich auf und zog ihn groß. Auch wenn sie Harry niemals so sehr liebte wie ihren eigenen Sohn Dudley. Da Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia es ihm niemals verraten hatten, dass Harry ein Zauberer ist, hat er es erst erfahren, als sein Brief aus Hogwarts kam. Und er war sehr glücklich darüber von den Dursleys wegzukommen. Jedenfalls bis zu den nächsten Sommerferien. Denn die verbrachte er jedes Mal aufs neue wieder bei seinen Verwandten, die er so sehr hasste und verabscheute.

_Neuer Ort, neue Personen:_

Hobbits, recht unscheinbare Wesen, lebten in kleinen Häusern, die in Berge oder Hügel eingearbeitet wurden. So ziemlich alle Hobbits lebten in Mittelerde im Auenland. Dieses wurde noch mal in viele Teile unterteilt. Der Teil, indem Bilbo Beutlin mit seinem Neffen Frodo Beutlin wohnte, hieß Hobbingen. So wie alle Hobbits waren auch Bilbo und Frodo sehr liebfreudige Wesen. Und ebenso hatten sie eine große Schwäche fürs Essen und rauchen.

Bilbo, der vor einiger Zeit eine lange abenteuerliche Reise unternommen hatte, war nun schon sehr alt. Dadurch, dass er eine Reise unternommen hatte, wurde er von den meisten anderen Hobbits verspottet und ignoriert. Denn für Hobbits ist es eigentlich nicht üblich, dass sie ihr Haus verlassen. Oder wenn sie doch mal ihr Haus verlassen haben, gingen sie nicht besonders weit. Das Auenland verließen sie sowieso nie, denn dazu waren Hobbits viel zu faul.

Doch Bilbo unternahm nun einmal dieses Abenteuer. Auch wenn dies nicht so ganz freiwillig war. Der Zauberer Gandalf der Graue kam mit 12 Zwergen in sein Haus um Bilbo für dieses Abenteuer abzuholen. Und nachdem Bilbo zusammen mit den 13 anderen durch halb Mittelerde gezogen war, kam er nach ca. 1 Jahr endlich wieder bei seinem Zuhause im Auenland an. Und obwohl er es sich ab nun gut gehen ließ, war nichts mehr so, wie es vorher einmal war. Denn während seiner Abenteuerreise hatte er etwas gefunden, was sein Leben komplett verändert hatte. Es schien zwar nur ein unscheinbarer Ring zu sein, doch genau dieser Ring war nicht so unscheinbar, wie er aussah. Denn dieser Ring wurde von dem dunklen Herrscher Sauron persönlich erschaffen. Und mit Hilfe dieses Rings würde es Sauron gelingen, die Welt in eine zweit Finsternis zu hüllen, sollte er diesen jemals wieder in die Finger bekommen. Doch dieser Ring hatte noch mehr geheimes in sich versteckt. Denn er verlängerte nicht nur das Leben desjenigen, der den Ring besaß. Wenn man ihn auf einen Finger steckte, machte er den Ringträger unsichtbar. Und dies hatte Bilbo teilweise sogar das Leben auf seiner Reise gerettet.

Als Bilbo dann nach seinem Abenteuer einige Jahre zusammen mit Frodo in Ruhe gelebt hatte, beschloss er noch einmal eine Reise zu unternehmen. Allerdings wollte er dieses Mal nicht mehr zurückkommen und für immer weg bleiben. Denn seine Verwandtschaft und Nachbarn konnte er nicht mehr ausstehen und er brauchte richtige Ruhe. Und so beschloss er zu seinem 111. Geburtstag zu verschwinden und Frodo alles zu hinterlassen. Was er schließlich auch tat.

_2. Frühstück und Briefe_

Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen warm in die Küche von Halliwell Manor. Obwohl Sonntag war, und die Uhr auch erst acht Uhr anzeigte, war Piper Halliwell schon in der Küche beschäftigt. Ihre langen braunen Haare hatte sie mit einer Spange hochgesteckt und über ihren Sachen trug sie eine Schürze. Denn Piper war gerade dabei Muffins zu machen, weil sie wusste, dass ihre Familie diese liebte.

Überhaupt liebte ihre Familie alles, was sie kochte oder backte. Denn Piper war eine sehr gute Köchin. Dies hatte sie auch mal beruflich in einem Restaurant gemacht. Zumindest solange, bis sie ihren eigenen Club, das P3, eröffnet hatte. Und als dann auch noch ihr Sohn Wyatt auf die Welt kam, ließ sie auch dies etwas schweifen. Doch ihre Leidenschaft fürs kochen hatte sie nie aufgegeben. Und wann immer sie auch Zeit hatte, stellte sie sich hinter den Herd, um ihrer Familie etwas leckeres zu Essen zu machen. Doch mit einem Halbzeitjob als Clubbesitzerin und Mutter und einem Fulltimejob als Hexe blieb dafür leider nicht allzu viel Zeit.

Doch an diesem Sonntag hatte sie sich mal wieder die Zeit dazu genommen. Piper war als Frühaufsteherin bekannt und deswegen störte sie es auch nicht, dass sie alles alleine machen musste. Nachdem sie schließlich das erste Blech voll Muffins in den Ofen geschoben hatte, machte sie sich erst mal einen Kaffee. Hier machte Piper gleich etwas mehr, denn sie wusste von ihren Schwestern nur zu gut, dass diese ohne ihre morgendliche Kaffeeration nie richtig wach werden würden. Nachdem Piper auch den Kaffee angestellt hatte, bereitete sie auch noch das restliche Frühstück vor. Denn an so einem Tag wie diesem wollte sie ihre Familie endlich mal wieder verwöhnen und Zeit mit ihnen verbringen. Denn ruhige Tage waren im Haus der Halliwells sowieso eine Seltenheit, da fast täglich ein neuer Dämon ihnen einen Besuch abstattete um die _Zauberhaften_ zu töten.

Nachdem Piper dann schließlich das erste Blech mit Muffins aus dem Ofen geholt und zum abkühlen draußen hingestellt hatte, erschien in der Küche auch schon ihr Mann Leo als sie gerade das zweite Blech in den Ofen schob. Mit den Worten „Guten Morgen Schatz.", und einem Kuss begrüßte er seine Frau, ehe er sagte: „Oh, das riecht aber gut hier."

Leo, der kurze blonde Haare hatte, war ein _Wächter des Lichts_, also praktisch ein Schutzengel für gute Hexen. Und Leo war eben gerade den Halliwells zugeteilt worden. Und da hatte er sich dann auch prompt in Piper verliebt. Wobei ihre Beziehung einiges aushalten musste, bis die beiden endlich heiraten konnten. Denn die _Ältesten_, in etwa Leos Bosse, hatten sich sehr dagegen gewehrt. Denn eigentlich sind solche Verbindungen auch verboten. Doch letztendlich haben sie es doch gestattet und zwei Jahre später kam ihr Sohn Wyatt Matthew Halliwell auf die Welt.

Dieser war nun schon erwachsen und 20 Jahre alt und betrat gerade mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Chris zusammen die Küche. Mit der Begrüßung: „Morgen Mum, morgen Dad." ließen sich die beiden jungen Männer jeder auf einem Stuhl nieder. Wyatt, der wie sein Vater blonde Haare hatte, hatte auch seine Fähigkeiten als _Wächter des Lichts_ vererbt bekommen. Doch genauso hatte er auch Pipers Hexenfähigkeit der Molekularbeschleunigung vererbt bekommen.

Sein Bruder Chris hingegen, der zwei Jahre jünger war als Wyatt, hatte braue Haare, genau wie Piper. Auch Chris hatte bestimmte Fähigkeiten eines _Wächters des Lichts_ vererbt bekommen. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder konnte er nicht heilen. Und als Hexenfähigkeit bekam er die Telekinese vererbt. Chris, der ganz am Anfang aus der Zukunft kam, um seinen Bruder davon abzuhalten böse zu werden, wurde schließlich getötet und als Baby wieder geboren. Doch seine Aufgabe Wyatt vor dem Bösen zu beschützen hatte funktioniert.

Ca. eine viertel Stunde nachdem Chris und Wyatt die Küche betreten hatten, erschien auch Phoebe. Sie hatte noch ihren Schlafanzug an und ihre braunen Haare standen ihr etwas von Kopf ab. „Guten Morgen Schwesterherz. Kaffee?" begrüßte Piper freudestrahlend ihre Schwester. Mit noch verschlafener Stimme antwortete diese: „Morgen ihr alle. Ja sehr gerne. Zu Kaffee sag ich nie nein." Nachdem ihr Piper eine Tasse Kaffee gereicht hatte und nun gerade wieder nach ihren Muffins sah, erschien Paige in der Tür. Auch sie war noch im Schlafanzug und sagte: „Guten Morgen. Ist der Kaffee fertig?" Piper füllte eine weitere Tasse und reichte sie an Paige mit folgenden Worten weiter: „Aber sicher doch. Hier bitte schön. In 5 Minuten ist dann auch das Frühstück soweit. Schläft Hannah (ausgedachte Person) noch?" Den letzten Satz richtete sie an Phoebe, die darauf hin antwortete: „Ja, aber ich denke nicht mehr allzu lange. Schließlich kann sie deinen Muffins nicht wiederstehen."

„Also, zwei Eigenschaften die sie von dir vererbt bekommen hat. Langschläfer und einen guten Geschmack." gab Piper lächelnd zurück. „Tja, meine Tochter weiß eben was gut ist." erwiderte auch Phoebe lächelnd.

Nachdem dann alle gemeinsam den Tisch gedeckt hatten und Piper das zweite Blech Muffins aus dem Ofen genommen hatte erschien auch endlich Hannah. Sie hatte ebenfalls noch einen Schlafanzug an, doch ihre schulterlangen Haare hatte sie mit einer Haarspange zusammengesteckt.

„Ah, unser Langschläfer ist wach. Ein Wunder ist geschehen." begrüßte sie Chris neckisch. „Na und, lass mich doch. Ich hab schließlich Ferien." gab Hannah zurück. „Nun hört auf zu streiten ihr beiden." sagte Piper leicht genervt. „Wir streiten nicht, Tante Piper. Wir haben lediglich eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit."

„Ach so nennt man das heutzutage. Sehr schön. Wieder was gelernt." antwortete Paige lächelnd. Bevor diese Diskussion weiter gehen konnte, schaltete sich Leo ein und sagte: „Leute, ich unterbreche euch ja nur ungern, aber ich für meinen Teil würde sehr gerne die frisch gebackenen Muffins meiner Frau probieren. Und zwar solange sie noch frisch sind."

„Das ist eine wirklich sehr gute Idee, Dad." stimmte ihm Wyatt zu.

Also ließen sich alle im Esszimmer am Tisch nieder und begannen das herrliche Frühstück. Nach ca. 1 ½ Stunden waren sie alle satt. Hannah wollte gerade nach oben gehen, um sich anzuziehen, als Piper noch zu ihr sagte: „Ach, ähm Hannah. Für dich sind heute morgen zwei Briefe gekommen. Sie liegen auf dem kleinen Schrank im Eingangsbereich."

„Ja ok, danke. Ich vermute mal, dass der eine Brief aus Hogwarts ist. Ich geh am besten gleich mal nachsehen." Somit verließ Hannah den Raum, holte die Briefe und ließ sich mit diesen im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch nieder.

Der erste Brief, den sie zur Hand nahm, war von ihrer besten Freundin Hermine Granger aus Hogwarts. Das erkannte Hannah schon an der Handschrift auf dem Umschlag. Das Mädchen beschloss sich erst den anderen Brief anzugucken, denn so wie sie ihre Freundin kannte, hatte diese ihr sicherlich wieder einen halben Roman geschrieben. Also nahm sie den anderen Brief zur Hand, was die richtige Entscheidung war, wie sie dann feststellte. Die Handschrift auf diesem Umschlag kannte sie nicht und es war auch kein Hogwartssiegel darauf. Doch Hannah erkannte, das diese Schrift sehr alt war. Sie hatte sogar Mühe sie zu lesen. Doch auf dem Umschlag stand tatsächlich ihre Adresse und nicht die ihrer Mutter.

Nämlich: An

Hannah Halliwell 1329 Prescott Street San Fransisco 

Gespannt öffnete sie den Brief und begann zu lesen:

Sehr geehrte Mrs. Halliwell,

Sie werden vermutlich noch nie von mir gehört haben, aber ich und mein Volk benötigen Ihre Hilfe. Der dunkle Herrscher Sauron und der böse Hexer Voldemort haben sich zusammengeschlossen, um die Welt zu vernichten. Wir benötigen nun Leute, die uns bei diesem Kampf helfen wollen. Sollten Sie Interesse haben, so finden Sie sich am 15. September diesen Jahres bitte bei uns in Bruchtal zu einer Versammlung ein. Sollten Sie kommen, so werden Sie dort alles weitere ausführlich erfahren.

Wir würden uns freuen, wenn Sie uns helfen würden. Auf Ihre Unterstützung hoffend.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen und hoffentlich auf ein baldiges Treffen.

Elrond, Herr von Bruchtal

Hannah musste sich diesen Brief zwei Mal durchlesen bis sie wenigstens halbwegs verstand, worum es ging. Da sie ihn aber immer noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte, legte sie diesen Brief erst mal wieder beiseite. Stattdessen nahm sie nun Hermines Brief zur Hand und las sich erst mal diesen durch:

Hey Hannah!

Na wie geht's dir? Ich hoffe doch gut. Wie sind deine Ferien bisher? Meine sind bisher echt super. Ich war bis vorgestern mit meinen Eltern zusammen in Italien und es war einfach nur spitze. Ich finde es zum einen schade, dass wir nur noch 5 Wochen Ferien haben, zum anderen freu ich mich schon wieder auf die Schule. Na ja. Du kennst mich ja. Sag mal weist du wie Harrys oder Rons Ferien sind? Ich hatte mich zwar schon bei den beiden gemeldet, aber sie haben mir bisher noch nicht geantwortet.

Doch mal abgesehen davon, dass ich mich mal bei dir melden wollte, habe ich noch einen anderen Grund. Denn ich habe gestern einen Brief bekommen. Von einem gewissen Elrond aus Bruchtal. Von dem habe ich noch nie zuvor etwas gehört, und er steht auch in keinem Buch drin. Na jedenfalls hat er mich zu einer Versammlung eingeladen. Außerdem hat er in diesem Brief auch Voldemort erwähnt. Ich finde dies irgendwie beunruhigend und wollte deswegen mit jemandem darüber reden. Und da warst du eben meine erste Wahl. Was meinst du? Sollten wir Harry informieren? Es dürfte ihn vielleicht interessieren, dass Voldemort etwas plant. Denkst du nicht auch? Immerhin will er ihn irgendwann jagen und auch vernichten.

Ich hoffe du meldest dich recht bald bei mir. Ich warte auf deine Antwort. Bis dahin wünsche ich dir noch schöne Ferien. Genieße sie noch ein wenig.

Ciao, Mia.

Hannah legte diesen Brief abermals beiseite und nahm noch einmal den mysteriösen Brief zur Hand. Nachdem sie diesen noch einmal gelesen hatte rief sie in die Wohnung hinein: „MUM". Hannah hatte sich zwar nicht so angehört, als ob sie in Gefahr wäre, aber trotzdem kam Phoebe in das Wohnzimmer gerannt. Ihre Schwestern auf den Fersen. Ebenso wie Leo, Wyatt und Chris.

„Was ist denn? Ist irgendetwas passiert?" fragte Phoebe sofort mit ängstlicher Stimme. „Nein mir geht's gut. Und mit mir ist auch alles in Ordnung, aber ließ dir mal bitte hier diesen Brief durch. Der eine ist von meiner besten Freundin Hermine. Und ich dachte, dieser hier ist aus Hogwarts, aber da hab ich mich geirrt. Ich war der Meinung, dass dich das hier vielleicht interessiert."

„Von wem ist denn der Brief?" fragte Leo neugierig. „Es stand kein Absender auf dem Umschlag. Aber laut Brief von einem gewissen Elrond aus Bruchtal."

„Hey, diese Schrift, dort auf dem Umschlag kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor." rief Piper dazwischen, nachdem sie den Briefumschlag sah, den Hannah jetzt hochhielt.. „Woher das denn?" meldete sich nun Paige zu Wort. „Lass mich überlegen. Ja natürlich: Wir drei haben heute morgen auch einen Brief erhalten, der in der gleichen Schrift geschrieben war wie der von Hannah hier. Und da wir alle drei als Empfänger drauf standen, hab ich ihn noch nicht geöffnet. Aber ich müsste ihn hier eigentlich irgendwo haben. Momentchen..." Und noch während Piper in ihren Hosentaschen nach dem richtigen Stück Zettel suchte, las sich Leo den Brief von Hannah schon einmal durch. „Ah ja. Hier hab ich ihn ja." sagte Piper schließlich und zog einen Briefumschlag hervor. Und sie hatte Recht: Die Schriften beider Briefe waren absolut identisch.

Nachdem alle festgestellt hatten, dass auch in den Briefen das gleiche stand, fragte Paige nun in die Runde: „Was haltet ihr davon? Ich meine können wir ihm trauen?" Da sich alle 7 nun schon im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen hatte, antwortete Wyatt: „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe bisher noch nie von diesem Elrond oder Bruchtal gehört."

„Ich könnte beim Ältestenrat nachfragen ob die etwas darüber wissen." schlug Leo vor. „Na worauf wartest du dann noch?" fragte Piper. Und schon verschwand Leo in einem Wirbel aus blauem Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Und wir sollten im _Buch der Schatten_ nachgucken." erklärte Piper ihren beiden Schwestern weiterhin sachlich.

„Das wird nichts nützen." gab Hannah leise von sich. Und zwar so leise, dass sie niemand verstanden hatte. Da die drei Schwestern schon aufgestanden waren, drehten sie sich alle noch mal zu Hannah um, die sich auf der Couch fast zusammengerollt hatte. „Was hast du gesagt, Hannah?" hakte Paige noch einmal nach.

„Ich sagte, dass das nichts nützen wird. Den Weg bis hoch zum Dachboden könnt ihr euch sparen."

„Und woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Chris skeptisch. „Nun ja, ich kenne Voldemort. Ich hab ja sogar während meines 5. und 6. Schuljahres auf Hogwarts schon gegen seine Anhänger gekämpft." antwortete Hannah leise und schüchtern. „BITTE WAS???" platzte Phoebe heraus. „Woher kennst du diesen Voldemort und warum weiß ich nichts davon, dass du schon mal gegen seine Anhänger gekämpft hast. Würdest du mir das bitte mal erklären!" tobte Hannahs Mutter weiter.

„Das hatte ich gerade vor. Ehrlich." versuchte Hannah sich zu verteidigen. „Na da bin ich aber mal gespannt. Ich höre?!"

„Vielleicht solltet ihr euch lieber hinsetzten. Das könnte nun etwas länger dauern."

„Na ja, warum eigentlich nicht. Wir haben sowieso nichts besseres zu tun. Zum einen müssen wir auf Dad warten und zum anderen würden wir im _Buch der Schatten_ ja auch nichts finden. Also, wieso eigentlich nicht?" sagte Wyatt und bewegte sich zurück in Richtung Couch. Sein Bruder Chris, seine Mutter Piper und seine Tante Paige folgten ihm schließlich und ließen sich ebenfalls wieder nieder. „Ach von mir aus." Auch Phoebe folgte dem kleinen Trupp und setzte sich neben ihre Tochter. „So, ich sitze. Fang an."

„Ok, euch ist aber schon bewusst, dass ich beim Urschleim anfangen muss, ja?" Nachdem alle genickt hatten, begann Hannah mit ihrer Erzählung.

„Gut. Also, wie ich euch ja schon mal erzählt hatte, wurde die Hogwartsschuel für Hexerei und Zauberei, also meine derzeitige Schule, von den vier Gründern Godric Gryffindor, Rubina Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff und Salazar Slytherin erbaut."

Ja, aber das wissen wir doch schon..." begann Phoebe sie zu unterbrechen. „Ach ja, ohne Unterbrechungen würde das ganze dann auch noch mal etwas schneller gehen." erwiderte Hannah gereizt und blickte dabei ihre Mutter scharf an. „Ist ja gut. Ich bin ruhig." sagte diese darauf sofort abwehrend.

„Gut. Na jedenfalls war der letzte wahrhaftige Erbe von Voldemort, also aus seinem Fleisch und Blut, Voldemorts Mutter Merop Gaunt. Sie war eine Hexe und heiratete später den Muggel, also Nichtmagier, Tom Riddle. Die beiden bekamen zusammen ein Kind, welches sie Tom Vorlost Riddle nannten. Eine Mischung aus dem Vater und dem Großvater des Jungen. Doch die Mutter des Jungen starb kurz nach der Geburt und Tom wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf. Mit elf Jahren bekam Tom dann seinen Brief aus Hogwarts, wie ich auch. Schon in der Schule war er sehr an den dunklen Künsten interessiert und als er dann raus war, vertiefte er sich noch mehr in sie. Doch ihm reichten nicht nur die dunklen Künste. Er wollte die Weltherrschaft und deswegen wandelte er seinen Namen in Lord Voldemort um. Einen Namen, von dem er dachte, dass niemand mehr in aussprechen würde, sobald er erst mal die Macht hätte. Leute, die ebenfalls an dieser Macht interessiert waren und die gleichen Ansichten wie er vertraten, schlossen sich ihm an. Sie wurden seine Gefolgsleute, die sogenannten Todesser. Doch Voldemorts Plan scheiterte, denn es gab Leute, die sich ihm zur Wehr setzten und gegen ihn kämpften. Einer von ihnen war zum Beispiel Albus Dumbledore, vor dem, wie es heißt Voldemort Angst hat. Wie euch auch bekannt ist, war dies bis letztes Jahr mein Schulleiter.

Jedenfalls starben damals vor 17/18 Jahren eine Menge Leute und Voldemort verlor mit einem Schlag seine gesamte Macht. Doch er ist während meines vierten Hogwartsjahres zurückgekehrt und hat nun schon fast seine alte Stärke wieder."

„Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte Wyatt irritiert und beeindruckt zugleich. „Nun ja, wer Harry Potter kennt, kennt auch unweigerlich Voldemorts Geschichte. Denn wegen Harry hat Voldemort damals seine Macht verloren. Er hatte eigentlich vor, ihn zu töten, wie er kurz zuvor auch schon Harrys Eltern ermordet hatte. Doch aus Gründen, die niemand kennt, hat Harry überlebt. Und da Harry mein Klassenkamerad ist, kenn ich seine Geschichte in und auswendig. Und damit eben auch Voldemorts Geschichte. Und genau aus diesem Grund werdet ihr über ihn auch nichts im _Buch der Schatten_ finden. Wenn ihr etwas über Voldemort erfahren wollt, müsst ihr schon Harry selber befragen." antwortete Hannah. „Nun ja, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, werde ich nun erst mal nach oben gehen und mich anziehen. Und danach werde ich Hermines Brief beantworten."

Mit diesen Worten stand Hannah auf, nahm sich ihre beiden Briefe und verschwand nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

_3. Jede Menge Informationen_

Nachdem sich Hannah schließlich nach dem Frühstück angezogen hatte und Zähne geputzt hatte, ließ sie sich vor ihrem Schreibtisch nieder und begann Hermines Brief zu beantworten. Sie hatte schon einiges geschrieben, als sie unten das Telefon klingeln hörte. Hannah blickte auf ihre Uhr und bemerkte, dass sie schon seit ca. 1 ½ Stunden mit Mias Brief beschäftigt war.

Hannah hörte Piper unten an den Apparat gehen und nur kurze Zeit später rief Piper ihren Namen. „JA?" schrie diese zurück. Piper antwortete darauf: „Telefon für dich."

„Ich komme." Somit legte Hannah ihren Kugelschreiber bei Seite und rannte nach unten zum Telefon. Als sie an Piper vorbei kam fragte sie noch schnell: „Wer ist es denn?"

„Ein Harry Potter."

„Ah, genau die Person, die ich sowieso noch sprechen wollte." Und schon war Hannah weitergerannt. Am Telefon angekommen nahm sie dann den Hörer in die Hand und begann das Gespräch:

_Hannah:__Ja?_

_Harry:__ Hey Hannah. __Ich bin's Harry._

_Hannah:__ Hi Harry. __Wie kommt's das du mich anrufst? Normalerweise machen dir doch dein Onkel und deine Tante die Hölle heiß._

_Harry:__ Ja schon, aber die sind zur Zeit zum Glück nicht da. Ich würde dich ja auch nicht anrufen wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre._

Hannah: Ja ich weiß. Na dann sollten wir uns lieber beeilen und fertig werden bevor deine Verwandten zurück kommen. Aber ganz nebenbei gesagt: Ich hätte mich heute auch noch bei dir gemeldet. Was gibt's denn so dringendes?

Harry: Nun weißt du es ist so: Ich habe heute morgen einen Brief erhalten. Ich dachte zuerst er sei von Hogwarts, aber nachdem kein Absender darauf stand, habe ich ihn eben geöffnet. Und dann sehe ich, dass der von einem gewissen Elrond aus Bruchtal war. Er hat mich zu einer Versammlung eingeladen und in dem Brief auch Voldemort erwähnt, der sich mit irgendwem zusammengeschlossen hat um die Welt zu vernichten. Ich dachte ich erzähl das mal jemandem. Und da Ron nicht weiß wie man ein Telefon benutzt, und ich nicht weiß, ob Hermine schon wieder aus ihrem Urlaub da ist, dachte ich eben an dich.

Hannah: Wie nett. Noch jemand. Denn ich kann dir jetzt sagen, dass du nicht der einzige bist, der so einen Brief bekommen hat. Hermine hat ihren gestern erhalten und meiner ist ebenfalls heute morgen angekommen. Genauso wie der für meine Schwestern.

Harry: Schön. Dann weißt du ja wenigstens wovon ich rede.

Hannah: Ja, allerdings. Und was sollen wir nun machen? Ich meine wenn dieser Elrond gegen Voldemort kämpfen will sollte er doch eigentlich unser Freund sein, oder? Ich weiß nun eben nicht, ob wir zu dieser Versammlung sollten. Denn wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hast, wäre die, wenn die Schule schon wieder begonnen hat. Und ich mag bezweifeln, dass wir für so eine Versammlung extra frei bekommen. Aber anhören, was dieser Elrond zu sagen hat, würde ich schon gerne. Es könnte möglicherweise wichtig sein.

Harry: Ja der Meinung bin ich auch. Aber ich bin bisher genauso schlau wie vorher. Hast du Hermine darauf schon mal angesprochen? Also, was sie von der ganzen Geschichte hält?

Hannah: Ich bin gerade dabei ihr einen Brief zu schreiben. Denn heute morgen kam auch ein Brief von ihr, in welchem sie mir dies alles geschrieben hat.

Harry: Würdest du mir Bescheid sagen, was Hermine gesagt hat? Ich würde solange an Ron eine Eule schicken, ob er auch so einen seltsamen Brief erhalten hat.

Hannah: Ja klar doch. Wenn du mir das von Ron berichtest?! Wenn Ron auch so einen Brief bekommen hat, wovon ich stark ausgehe, sollten wir uns vielleicht mal während der Ferien alle noch mal treffen. Da könnten wir dann dieses Problem weiter und besser diskutieren. Meinst du nicht auch?

Harry: Ja das ist eine gute Idee. Und die Dursleys werden da ja sowieso nichts dagegen haben. Die sind froh wenn sie mich lossind.

Hannah: Ja allerdings. Wie sind deine Ferien eigentlich bisher? Sind sie arg schlimm? Oder lassen dich deine Verwandten wenigstens ein bisschen in Ruhe?

Harry: Ach na ja. Es geht schon. Ich wäre zwar viel lieber an einem anderen Ort, wie zum Beispiel bei Sirius, aber na ja. Das geht ja leider nicht mehr.

Hannah: Ich weiß. Na ja, ich werde mich bald wieder bei dir melden. Ansonsten wird noch die Telefonrechnung zu hoch. Und dann merken es deine Verwandten sofort. Und ich will schließlich nicht daran schuld sein, dass du noch mehr Ärger mit ihnen bekommst.

Harry: Ja ok. Machen wir es so. Sobald wir etwas rausgefunden haben, melden wir uns wieder bei dem jeweils anderen. Ach ja, und schlag Hermine auch gleich das mit dem Treffen vor.

Hannah: Mach ich. Na ja gut. Hören wir auf. Also, bis bald. Und noch mehr oder weniger schöne Ferien, Harry.

Harry: Ja danke. Die wünsch ich dir auch. Also, bye.

Hannah: Ja. Ciao.

Mit diesen Worten legte Hannah auf. Doch anstatt nach oben in ihr Zimmer zurück zu gehen, blieb sie noch ein paar Minuten schweigend vor dem Telefon stehen. Doch dann ging Hannah schließlich doch wieder nach oben und sie schrieb den Brief an ihre beste Freundin Hermine fertig. Allerdings brachte sie nun nach dem Telefonat mit Harry noch viel mehr rein, als sie am Anfang beabsichtigt hatte. Nachdem Hannah schließlich zwei Seiten geschrieben hatte, legte sie ihren Stift beiseite und las sich das ganze noch einmal durch. Mit ihrem Endergebnis zufrieden, steckte Hannah den Brief in einen Umschlag. Sie beschriftete den Umschlag auch schon, aber Hannah war sich noch nicht ganz schlüssig, ob sie ihrer Freundin diesen Brief per Eulenpost oder per normaler Post schicken sollte. Hannah entschloss sich schließlich für den Eulenweg und wartete deshalb bis ihr Käuzchen Shiny wieder von der Jagd zurückkam.

Unterdessen las Hannah ein wenig, hörte Musik und schaute sich eine DVD an. Irgendwann später beschloss sie nach unten zu ihrer Mutter und ihren Tanten zu gehen, doch als da auch nicht viel mehr loswar als bei ihr oben im Zimmer, nahm sie sich das Handgerät des Telefons zur Hand und verschwand schließlich damit wieder nach oben in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Dort wählte sie die Nummer ihrer Halbtante Buffy Black (geborene Summers), denn sie hatte große Lust mal wieder mit ihrer Halbcousine Antonia (ausgedachte Person) zu reden.

Glücklicherweise ging diese auch gleich an den Apparat und so unterhielten sich die beiden Cousinen und Freundinnen fast drei Stunden miteinander.

Antonia, die die Tochter von Sirius und Buffy war, war ebenfalls eine Hexe. Sie war drei Jahre älter als Hannah und war deswegen schon aus Hogwarst draußen. Toni, Antonias Spitzname, lebte nur noch mit ihrer Mutter Buffy zusammen, denn ihr Vater Sirius wurde von seiner eigenen Cousine ermordet. Er war, genau wie Toni oder auch die Halliwell – Schwestern ein Hexer gewesen, wobei hingegen seine Frau Buffy eine Vampirjägerin war.

Nachdem die beiden dann endlich mit telefonieren fertig waren, schickte Hannah erst mal ihren Brief zu Hermine. Denn während des Telefonats kam Hannahs Käuzchen wieder zurück. Nachdem Shiny dann losgeflogen war, blickte Hannah ihm noch so lange nach, bis es hinter den Wolken verschwunden war.

Danach verließ das Mädchen schnell ihr Zimmer. Denn sie hatte soeben mitbekommen, dass Leo von den Ältesten wieder zurück gekommen war. Und Hannah wollte unbedingt hören, was er und die da oben zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatten. Also ließ sie sich zusammen mit den anderen gespannt wieder im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch nieder und Leo begann zu erzählen: „Also, was dieser Elrond geschrieben hat stimmt wirklich. Diesen Sauron und auch diesen Voldemort gibt es tatsächlich. Genaueres über Sauron oder Voldemort wussten sie nicht und auch über Elrond hatten sie nur sehr wenig Informationen.

„Ok. Da ist ja wenigstens schon mal etwas. Über Voldemort haben wir dank Hannah ja auch schon was rausgefunden. Also wäre es nur noch dieser Sauron, der uns völlig unbekannt ist. Und was hast du über Elrond herausgefunden? Weist du vielleicht auch, wo dieses Bruchtal liegt?" unterbrach ihn Piper sachlich und blickte ihn dabei ernst an. „Ja das weiß ich auch. Also, dieser Elrond, ist jedenfalls ein Elb. Also, ein Wesen, welches unsterblich ist. Ihr solltet auch wissen, dass Elben sehr alt sind und vor den Menschen kamen. Elben haben leicht spitze Ohren, sehen aber ansonsten genauso aus wie ein Mensch, doch im Gegensatz zu Menschen sind Elben gegen Krankheiten immun. Außerdem haben Elben ein besonderes Talent fürs Bogenschießen und sie sind zu Fuß recht gut unterwegs. Sie können zwar auch mit anderen Waffen umgehen und auch andere „Fortbewegungsmittel" nutzen, aber gerade im Bogenschießen sind sie sehr gut. Sie treffen auf 20 Meter Entfernung ihr Ziel genau da, wo der Pfeil auch hinsollte und neben ihren extrem guten Augen ist die sehr praktisch im Kampf.

Dieses Bruchtal liegt übrigens in Mittelerde."

„Bitte wo?" fragte Paige dazwischen. „In Mittelerde." Erklärte Leo. „Dies ist praktisch eine andere Welt. Mit Hilfe eines Zaubers gelangt man dorthin. Diese Welt ist sehr geheim und nur sehr wenige wissen, dass sie überhaupt existiert."

„Aber wenn dies eine andere Welt ist, und man nur mit einem Zauber da hinkommt, wie konnte uns dann Elrond unsere Briefe zuschicken? Die hätten doch dann ja auch nur mit einem Zauberspruch zu uns gelangen können. Und laut dem was du eben gesagt hast, Onkel Leo, haben Elben keine Zauberkräfte. Oder wie ist das nun zu verstehen?" fragte nun Hannah neugierig. Leo sagte: „Nun ja, das ist schon richtig, dass Elben keine Zauberkräfte besitzen. Doch soweit ich weiß, gibt es von Bruchtal aus eine Art Durchgang zu dieser Welt hier."

„Aber warum gibt es so einen Durchgang denn nur in Mittelerde? Also, praktisch von der anderen Welt in unsere und nicht umgekehrt?" wollte nun Chris wissen. „Das ist eine wirklich gute Frage. Ich vermute mal, dass es hier in unsere Welt zu gefährlich dafür wäre. Denn stellt euch doch mal vor was passiert, wenn ein normal sterblicher diesen Durchgang zufällig benutzen würde. Und wenn so ein Durchgang nur von Mittelerde, also Bruchtal, zu uns führt, gehe ich einfach mal davon aus, dass dieser Durchgang dann so gut wie nie benutzt wird. Weiterhin vermute ich, dass diesen Durchgang nur sehr wenige kennen werden. Also wird er vermutlich geheim und versteckt sein. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dies genau Sinn und Zweck der Übung ist."

„Das klingt auf jeden Fall erst mal logisch, Dad." pflichtete ihm sein Sohn Wyatt bei.

„Und was meint ihr sollen wir nun machen? Zu dieser Versammlung hingehen?" fragte Phoebe. „Keine Ahnung. Aber wir werden diese Briefe höchst wahrscheinlich nicht ohne Grund bekommen haben. Es ist zwar genau dann, wenn bei mir die Schule schon wieder angefangen hat, aber um was genau es geht würde ich nun doch gerne wissen. Ich meine warum haben wir alle diese Briefe bekommen? Also, damit meinte ich euch, mich, meine Freunde aus Hogwarts, meine Tante Buffy. Einfach alle. Ich meine, dieser Elrond wird doch so eine Nachricht nicht ohne Grund in unsere Welt schicken. Er wird sich dabei doch sicherlich etwas gedacht haben. Und wie sagt ihr nicht immer so schön: ´Nichts passiert ohne Grund.´ Und ich finde wir sollten diesen Grund auch rausfinden. Ich meine ich kenn Voldemort und weiß wozu er fähig ist. Wenn dieser Sauron genauso drauf ist, haben wir ein ernstes Problem." erörterte Hannah die Lage. „Woher kennst du Voldemort?" warf Leo ein. „OH, richtig. Du warst ja vorhin nicht da. Lass es dir am besten von deiner Frau erklären. Oder deinen Söhnen. Die waren bei der Geschichte vorhin auch mit dabei." erwiderte Hannah trocken.

„Apropos Geschichte von vorhin: Ich habe immer noch nicht erfahren, warum DU während deines 5. und 6. Schuljahres gegen seine Anhänger gekämpft hast." fiel Phoebe auf einmal wieder ein und sie sah ihre Tochter streng an. „Ach Mum. Ist das denn so wichtig?"

„Ja ist es. Also, ich höre?"

Hannah seufzte und fing an mit erklären: „Ich habe in beiden Fällen Harry geholfen. Wenn du es genau wissen willst, hat Harry im 5. Jahr herausgefunden, dass eine Verbindung zu ihm und Voldemort besteht. So eine Art Gedankenübertragung. Harry sollte eigentlich dagegen unterrichtet werden, aber Professor Snape, der ihn unterrichtete, hat ihn eines Abends rausgeschmissen. Warum weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls hat Harry während unserer Prüfung in Geschichte der Zauberer eine Art Vision. Und zwar eine, in der Sirius von Voldemort gefoltert wurde. Da Harry seine Verwandten, bei denen er seit dem Tod seiner Eltern lebt, hasst, war ihm Sirius als Pate natürlich umso wichtiger. Denn Harry hätte bei ihm wohnen können. Und er wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als endlich von den Dursleys weg zu kommen. Da wir gerade in diesem Jahr eine extrem miserable Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten, hat uns Harry die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste selber beigebracht. Und zwar heimlich. Denn immerhin stand Harry Voldemort zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon vier mal gegenüber und er hat auch so mehr geschafft als wir alle aus Hogwarts bisher zusammen. Und nachdem Harry dies gesehen hatte, ist eine kleine Gruppe des illegalen Verteidigungskurses nach London aufgebrochen. Ich war eine aus dieser Gruppe. Zusammen mit Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville. Doch als wir dort ankamen, stellten wir schnell fest, dass dies alles gefaked war. Sirius war nicht dort, stattdessen tauchten Voldemorts Anhänger auf. Und um dort wieder lebend heraus zu kommen, mussten wir eben gegen sie kämpfen. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass wir wegen dieser Verteidigungsaktion recht gut waren, obwohl wir in der Unterzahl waren. Als es dann doch für kurze Zeit aussichtslos für uns schien, erschienen Leute des Phönixorden. Leute, die sich zusammengeschlossen hatten, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Einer von ihnen war auch Sirius. Die Erwachsenen sagten zu uns, dass wir abhauen sollten. Und gerade als wir dies tun wollten, wurde Sirius von seiner Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange ermordet. Nachdem Harry und ich das wirklich realisiert hatten, wollten wir beide Rache. Doch da ich verletzt war, ist Harry ihr alleine nachgerannt. Wir sind dann erst wieder zu ihm gestoßen, als Bellatrix schon verschwunden war und Harry einen erneuten Kampf gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat. Alle zusammen wurden wir von Dumbledore wieder zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt und unsere Wunden wurden verarztet. Deswegen habt ihr mir den Kampf auch nicht angesehen, weil ich schon wieder in Ordnung war. Und ich habe Dumbledore gebeten, euch nichts zu erzählen. Wie ich sehe, hat er sein Wort gehalten. Dies war also mein 5. Hogwartsjahr und das erste Mal das ich gegen Voldemorts Todesser gekämpft habe.

Und dann kam mein 6. Schuljahr. Hermine, Ron, Harry und ich hatten schon noch während der Ferien bemerkt, dass Draco Malfoy irgendetwas plante. Allerdings wussten wir nicht was es war. Fast zum Ende haben wir es dann endlich herausgefunden. Und genau zwei Abende später gingen Dumbledore und Harry zusammen irgendwohin. Harry hatte Ron, Hermine, Ginny und mir aufgetragen die Karte des Rumtreibers im Auge zu behalten und Malfoy zu überwachen. Und dies taten wir auch. Doch wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Todesser zu uns in die Schule kommen würden. Wir wurden von ihnen so dermaßen überrascht, dass uns nichts weiter einfiel als sie erst mal mit Flüchen zu attackieren. Kurze Zeit später erschienen dann auch einige von unseren Lehrern und wir kämpften alle zusammen gegen diese Todesser. Auch hier war es wieder unser Glück, dass wir diese illegale Verteidigungsgruppe gegründet hatten und somit einiges konnten. Als Harry und Dumbledore dann schließlich wieder zurück gekommen waren, dauerte es nicht mehr lange und Dumbledore wurde auch schon getötet. Von Harry wissen wir, dass er von Professor Snape getötet wurde, und das dieser dann auch mit Malfoy zusammen abgehauen ist. Denn Draco wurde während der Sommerferien selber zu einem Todesser gemacht.

Und nachdem auch nach dieser Nacht manche einige Verletzungen davon getragen hatten, wurden alle im Krankenflügel wieder auf Fordermann gebracht. Der Unterricht bis zu den Ferien fiel aus und zwei Tage vor der Heimreise wurde Dumbledore auf dem Gelände beerdigt. Dies war also mein zweites Mal, dass ich gegen die Todesser gekämpft habe und auch mein 6. Schuljahr war zu Ende.

Nun kennt ihr die Geschichte. Bist du nun zufrieden, Mum?" beendete Hannah ihre Erklärung. Da sie niemandem aus ihrer Familie in die Augen schauen wollte, blickte sie nach unten und betrachtete das Muster der Couch. Im Wohnzimmer der Halliwells herrschte ein ungewohntes Schweigen. Und obwohl Hannah nach unten blickte, konnte sie doch ganz deutlich die Blicke der anderen spüren, wie sie sie anschauten.

Da Hannah diese Stille schließlich nicht mehr aushielt, stand sie auf, um wieder in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Sie merkte immer noch, wie ihr die Blicke aller folgten, doch das interessierte sie nicht. Als Hannah an der Tür war sagte Piper noch: „Hannah. Ist dieser Draco Malfoy nicht dein Freund? Also bist du nicht mit ihm zusammen?" Das Mädchen drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte mit erstickter Stimme: „Deine Formulierung ist falsch. Er war mein Freund, muss es richtig heißen. Und ja ich war mit ihm zusammen."

Hannah, der bei diesem Thema nun schon wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen, drehte sich schnell wieder um und verschwand auf der Treppe nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer. Denn sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Familie ihre Tränen sah.

4. Planung der restlichen Ferien

Da Hannah so aufgebracht war, hatte sie am Anfang, nachdem sie ihr Zimmer betreten hatte, gar nicht mitbekommen, dass dort eine schöne weiße Schneeeule am Fenster hockte. Das Mädchen legte sich auf ihr Bett und ließ ihren Tränen erst mal freien Lauf. Und erst als die Schneeeule ein leises Klackern von sich gab, sah Hannah auf und bemerkte das schöne Tier. Rasch wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging zu der Eule hinüber. Sie hatte einen Brief an ihrem Bein, und obwohl Hannah diesen noch nicht mal geöffnet hatte, wusste sie schon, von wem der Brief war. Denn sie kannte diesen Vogel sehr gut. Immerhin war es Harry seine Schneeeule Hedwig.

Also nahm Hannah Hedwig den Brief ab. Und noch während sie ihn entfaltete, ließ sie sich wieder auf ihrem Bett nieder. Schließlich begann sie mit lesen:

Hey Hannah.

Ich bin's schon wieder. Ja ich weiß, wir hatten heute morgen erst telefoniert, aber ich habe inzwischen mit Ron gesprochen und auch er hat so einen Brief von diesem Elrond erhalten. Was machen wir nun? Ich vermute mal, Hermines Antwort hast du noch nicht. Immerhin muss dein Käuzchen ja auch erst mal von San Fransisco nach England und schließlich auch wieder zurück. Aber egal. Ron würde dem Treffen innerhalb der Ferien ebenfalls zustimmen und so wie ich Hermine kenne, sie auch. Nun wäre nur noch die frage wann und bei wem wir uns treffen wollen. Also, bei mir fällt ja aus. Meine Verwandten würden nen Anfall bekommen.

Ich glaube bei Ron ist es auch zu klein. Sie haben zwar, wie du weißt, schon ein recht großes Haus, aber ich glaub für vier weitere Personen wird es dann doch etwas zu eng. Bei Hermine zu Hause war ich noch nie, deswegen weiß ich auch nicht wie viel Platz sie hat. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ihre Eltern dies so gut finden würde.

Also bliebe nur noch bei dir zu Hause übrig. Es sei denn das ganze findet doch bei Ron statt. Wärst du damit einverstanden? Oder besser gesagt deine Mum und ihre Schwestern.

Bitte melde dich erst wieder, wenn du auch von Hermine die Antwort hast. Der lange Weg ist sonst zu anstrengend für Hedwig. Zumindest wenn sie immer hin und her fliegen muss. Du kümmerst dich doch währenddessen sicher liebevoll um Hedwig. Hab ich Recht?

Nun ja, ich hoffe deine Antwort kommt bald. Bis dahin. Noch viel Spaß in den Ferien.

Bye. Harry

Hannah stand auf und legte Harrys Brief auf ihren Schreibtisch. Danach ging sie zurück zum Fenster, ließ Hedwig auf ihren Arm hüpfen und trug sie schließlich zu Shinys Käfig. Dort setzte sie Hedwig wieder ab, füllte das Wasser und das Fressen nach und überließ Hedwig schließlich sich selbst, nachdem sie sie noch einige Zeit gestreichelt hatte.

Da Hannah nicht besseres zu tun hatte, nahm sie sich ein Buch zur Hand und begann mit lesen. Doch sie kam gerade mal bis zur 50. Seite. Denn als sie gerade auf dieser Seite war, flatterte ein großer brauner Uhu durch ihr offenes Fenster. Und auch hier wusste sie sofort von wem dieses Mal der Brief kam. Aber trotz alledem nahm sie dem Uhu den Brief vom Bein. Doch bevor sie ihn öffnete, betrachtete sie sich den Umschlag. Nachdem sie sich schließlich die Handschrift auf diesem genau angesehen hatte, war sich Hannah ganz sicher, dass dieser Brief tatsächlich von ihm war. Denn sie kannte diese Schrift genauso gut wie ihre eigene. Ebenso wie diesen Uhu. Und obwohl das Mädchen die ersten Briefe von ihm immer ungeöffnet zurückgeschickt hatte, packte sie nun doch das Interesse. Und genau deswegen ließ sie sich nun auch zusammen mit dem Brief wieder auf ihr Bett sinken, wo sie auch gleich mit lesen begann:

Hallo Hannah.

Ich weiß, dass du nicht wirklich gut auf mich zu sprechen bist, aber ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du mal meine Brief lesen würdest.

Mir ist klar, dass du wütend auf mich bist und auch das ich mich wie ein Idiot verhalten habe, aber es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich wusste schon, eigentlich seit ich denken kann, dass ich ein Todesser werden muss. Doch seit ich mit dir zusammen bin will ich das nicht mehr. Ich gebe zu, dass ich am Anfang davon begeistert war, doch nun hast du mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich habe mein Vater seither immer wieder versucht davon zu überzeugen, dass ich kein Todesser werde, aber leider wollte er davon nichts wissen. Ich weiß auch, dass ich dir das hätte sagen sollen, doch ich habe mich nicht getraut, weil ich Angst davor hatte dich zu verlieren. Und das war so ziemlich das letzte was ich wollte. Und mir ist auch klar, was du jetzt sagen würdest: Und zwar, dass ich dich schon verloren habe.

Aber geht das nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen? Denn du sollst nun wissen, dass ich für dich mein Leben komplett umändern würde. Das mein Leben in letzter Zeit auf dem Kopf steht müsste dir ja vielleicht sowieso bekannt sein. Und weißt du auch was der Grund dafür ist? Du. Denn ich liebe dich über alles. Und wenn du mir noch eine zweite Chance geben könntest, würde ich dir auch beweisen, dass ich für dich alles ändern würde.

Bitte antworte mir. Du fehlst mir und ich brauche dich. Mein Leben hat momentan, ohne dich überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr.

Ich flehe dich an: Gib mir noch eine Chance. Ich liebe dich.

Dein Draco

Nachdem Hannah zu Ende gelesen hatte, zerknüllte sie den Brief und warf ihn in die andere Ecke es Zimmers. Schon wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Dieses mal war es eine Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung. Und da sie nicht vorhatte ihm zurück zu schrieben, machte sie eine wilde Handbewegung in Richtung seines Uhus und sagte zu diesem wütend: „Verschwinde du hässliches Vieh. Ich will weder dich noch dein Herrchen jemals wieder sehen." Und als ob der Vogel verstanden hatte, erhob er sich und flog durch das Fenster wieder davon. Und zwar dahin wo er her gekommen war.

Nun konnte sich Hannah nicht mehr zurückhalten und wieder ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie war so sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte, wie es draußen allmählich dunkler wurde. Erst als es dann schließlich an ihrer Tür klopfte und Hannah erschrocken aus ihren Gedanken auf schreckte, merkte sie, dass draußen schon die Straßenlaternen angegangen waren. Für kurze Zeit blieb sie einfach still sitzen, bis ihr das Klopfen an der Tür wieder eingefallen war. „Ja?" rief sie laut und schon betrat ihre Mutter Phoebe das Zimmer. Als diese sah, dass Hannah bei sich immer noch kein Licht anhatte, lächelte sie und drückte auf den Schalter. Dann schloss sie noch Hannahs Fenster und zog das Rollo runter. Nachdem Phoebe dies alles getan hatte, setzte sie sich immer noch lächelnd zu ihrer Tochter aufs Bett.

„Was ist los mit dir? Man hat den ganzen Tag über ja gar nichts von dir gehört. Und als wir dich vorhin gerufen haben, hast du auch nicht reagiert."

„Ihr habt mich gerufen? Oh, hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen. Sorry." antwortete Hannah mit einer Mischung aus Müdigkeit und Trauer in der Stimme.

„Ist ja auch kein Problem. War ja nicht wirklich wichtig. Aber ich dachte, bevor du uns noch einmal nicht hörst, komm ich lieber zu dir rauf und sag dir Bescheid, dass es in 10 Minuten Abendbrot gibt. Ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung?" hakte ihre Mutter besorgt nach.

„Ja ist es. Und ich komm gleich." sagte Hannah erneut mit der gleichen Stimme wie eben schon mal.

Phoebe nickte, stand auf und verschwand wieder aus dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Diese blieb noch für ein paar Minuten auf ihrem Bett sitzen und starrte leer in eine Ecke ihres Zimmers. Dann endlich erhob sie sich ebenfalls und folgte ihrer Mutter nach unten ins Esszimmer.

Und obwohl Hannah überhaupt nicht nach Gesellschaft zu Mute war, setzte sie sich an den großen Esstisch und begann schließlich wie alle anderen auch mit dem Abendbrot. Als sie schon fast alle fertig waren, fiel ihr plötzlich wieder etwas ein und sie sah ihre Mutter an bevor sie ihr Anliegen kund tat: „Ähm Mum? Meine Freunde Harry, Hermine, Ron und ich wir würden uns gerne innerhalb der Ferien noch einmal treffen. Denn wir alle vier haben diesen Brief von diesem Elrond erhalten und wir würden nun gerne beratschlagen was wir machen sollen. Und mein eigentliches Anliegen besteht darin, dass sie gerne hier her kommen würden. Denn bei Harry zu Hause geht nicht. Seine Verwandten würden ne Krise kriegen und bei Hermine ist es zu klein. Also bliebe nur noch Rons und mein Zuhause. Und da meine Freunde noch nie bei mir waren, achte ich vielleicht wir könnten unser Treffen auf her verlegen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie viele Leute noch bei Ron reinpassen würden. Denn wenn die ganze Weasley Familie anwesend ist, ist es schon leicht eng. Und wenn dann noch vier weitere Personen dazu kommen würden, würde das haus glaube ich aus seinen Nähten platzen. Also hättet ihr etwas dagegen, wenn dieses Treffen bei uns stattfinden würde? Ich meine, wir haben doch genug Platz und meine Freunde würden wirklich gerne mal erfahren wo und wie ich wohne."

Gespannt blickte Hannah in die Gesichter der anderen. Doch niemand sagte ein Wort. Schließlich ergriff Leo das Wort: „Du weißt aber schon, dass es hier mitunter jeden Tag sehr gefährlich zu gehen kann, ja?" Hannah sah ihren Onkel recht verständnislos an und sagte: „Onkel Leo, ich wohne nun schon seit 17 Jahren hier. Denkst du vielleicht mir ist das eben von dir angesprochene völlig unbekannt? Glaubst du wirklich das habe ich noch nicht mitbekommen? Ich meine bei dem Krach den ihr veranstaltet und das Chaos welches ihr hinterlasst, ist es sehr schwer das nicht mitzubekommen. Und nur zu deiner Info: Ich habe schon mehr als genug Dämonen und Warlocks und was auch sonst noch immer zu Gesicht bekommen. Und weiterhin habe ich auch schon gegen welche gekämpft. Abgesehen mal von Voldemorts Todessern, den ich auch schon 2 Mal gegenüber stand. Und meine Freunde übrigens auch. Außerdem erlernen wir schon seit 7 Jahren zusammen Magie. Glaubst du nicht, dass wir uns dann mit einem Zauber schützen können. Glaub mir, wir können auf uns aufpassen. Also, wie sieht's nun mit der zustimmenden Antwort aus?" beendete das Mädchen ihren Vortrag und sah erneut gespannt in die Runde.

„Also, wegen mir ja. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein würde ich deine Freunde auch gerne mal kennen lernen." sagte Paige als erste begeistert. Hannah konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und blickte danach wieder ernst zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrer Tante Piper hin und her. Denn sie wusste, dass eigentlich nur die Entscheidung der drei Schwestern zählte. Die drei Männer hatten sich dieser Entscheidung dann in den meisten Fällen einfach anzuschließen.

„Ja ok. Du hast gewonnen." gab Phoebe schließlich nach. „Juhu. Danke schön, Mum." sagte Hannah fröhlich. „Ich wusste doch das ihr es erlauben werdet. Dann geh ich jetzt am besten gleich mal Harry eine Antwort schreiben." redete das Mädchen weiter und kurz nachdem sie den letzten Satz beendet hatte, war sie schon aufgestanden.

„Hey, was ist mit dem Nachtisch? Und wann kommen sie eigentlich?" rief ihr Piper noch hinterher bevor sie ganz verschwunden war. Hannah, die die Tür schon erreicht hatte, drehte sich noch einmal um und antwortete: „Das ist lieb gemeint, Tante Piper, aber ich habe keinen Hunger mehr. Ich bin pappsatt. Und wann sie kommen? Ich denke mal so in 2 Wochen. Das genaue Datum muss ich erst noch klären." Sie drehte sich um und wollte gerade die Treppe nach oben als ihr noch etwas einfiel. Aus diesem Grund kehrte sie auch noch mal zur Tür zurück und sagte: „Ach ja, ich wünsche euch allen schon mal eine gute Nacht. Bis morgen dann." Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging das Mädchen nun endgültig nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

Und dort machte sie sich gleich dran, Harry einen Brief zu schreiben. Doch Hedwig wollte sie, wie in Harrys Brief erwähnt, erst losschicken, wenn Hermine geantwortet hatte. Und Hannah hoffte sehr, dass diese Antwort morgen kam.

Deswegen nahm sie auch ihr Buch zur Hand und las an der Stelle weiter, an der sie vorhin von Dracos Uhu unterbrochen worden war. Und zu Hannahs eigenem Erstaunen, dachte sie den restlichen Abend überhaupt nicht mehr an ihn.

Dies konnte aber auch daran gelegen haben, dass sie grad so glücklich war und seinen zusammengeknüllten Brief in der Ecke nicht mehr beachtete.

Am nächsten Morgen, als sie so gegen halb 10 aufstand, zog sich Hannah erst mal an, bis sie gut gelaunt hinunter ins Esszimmer ging. „Guten Morgen" begrüßte sie alle anwesenden ehe sie sich am Tisch niederließ.

„Hallo. Na du bist ja heute gut drauf. Haben wir irgendwas verpasst? Denn wenn ich das mit gestern vergleiche, stelle ich einige Unterschiede fest." fragte Piper irritiert. „Ja das ist durchaus möglich. Gestern war einfach nicht mein Tag. Aber heut sieht das ganze schon wieder anders aus." antwortet Hannah daraufhin strahlend. „Man merkts." stichelte sie Chris ein wenig. Das Mädchen schnitt eine Grimasse in Richtung ihres Cousins, doch beachtete ihn dann nicht weiter. Stattdessen wendete sie sich dem lecker duftenden Frühstück zu und begann auch sogleich mit essen.

„Ist heute wieder Post für mich gekommen?" fragte Hannah schließlich in die Runde, als sie mit essen fertig war. „Nein. Heute waren nur Rechnungen dabei." erwiderte Piper etwas gequält. „Oh, verstehe. Na ja, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, geh ich dann mal wieder in mein Zimmer. Dein Essen war wie immer sehr lecker, Tante Piper. Aber ich ha noch ein bisschen was zu erledigen. Also, bis später." Und ohne noch auf irgendwen zu achten stand Hannah auf und verschwand nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte zwar gehofft, dort ihr kleines Käuzchen wieder vorzufinden, doch sie musste feststellen, dass Shiny noch nicht wieder da war. Doch da Hannah heute so gut gelaunt war, und sich diese gute Laune auch nicht verderben lassen wollte, machte sie stattdessen ihre Stereoanlage an und drehte die Musik auf.

Und dann endlich, nach ca. 3 Stunden Musik hören klopfte es an ihr geschlossenes Fenster. Hannah blickte auf und erkannte sofort ihr Käuzchen Shiny. Sofort war sie von ihrem Bett aufgesprungen und freudig riss sie das Fenster auf, um ihr Käuzchen einzulassen. Dieses flatterte Hannah sofort liebevoll auf die Schulter und streckte ihr Bein aus, damit ihre Besitzerin den Brief abnehmen konnte. Und mit diesem ließ sich das Mädchen dann auch gleich wieder auf ihrem Bett nieder, Shiny immer noch auf der Schulter. Gespannt entfaltete sie den Antwortbrief von Hermine und begann mit lesen:

Hey Hannah,

Ich finds echt klasse, dass du so schnell geantwortet hast. Und ich bin auch mit dem Treffen vollkommen einverstanden. Ich wollte sowieso noch fragen, ob wir uns in den Ferien treffen könnten. Doch wenn jetzt auch noch Ron und Harry dabei wären, wäre das ganze ja noch besser. Wann hattet ihr gedacht euch zu treffen? Ich würd ja sagen so in 2-3 Wochen, oder? Und bei wem? Ich täts ja interessant finden, wenn wir dieses Treffen bei dir machen könnten. Dann würden wir nämlich auch endlich mal deine Familie kennen lernen und außerdem auch sehen wie genau du nun eigentlich wohnst. Bitte antworte mir noch einmal so schnell wie bei meinem anderen Brief, aber vielleicht solltest du dieses Mal die Muggelpost benutzen. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob Shiny noch einmal so eine Tour schaffen würde.

Du könntest mich wahlweise aber natürlich auch gerne anrufen. Meine Telefonnummer hast du ja. Und so könnten wir dann doch noch ein bisschen besser miteinander kommunizieren. Überlegs dir einfach.

Also, hoffe, ich erhalte bald eine Antwort.

HDGDL Mine

Hannah faltete den Brief wieder lächelnd zusammen und wandte sich nun endlich an Shiny. Während sie ihrem Käuzchen behutsam über die Federn strich, fing sie an, mit ihr zu reden: „Das hast du wirklich ganz toll gemacht, Shiny. Glaubst du, du hast die Kraft noch mal so eine Tour zu fliegen? Wenn nicht, ist es auch ok. Dann rufe ich Mia eben an. Aber wenn du dazu bereit wärst, würde ich dich morgen gerne wieder losschicken. Doch ich möchte dir die Entscheidung überlassen. Was meinst du? Brauchst du erst mal ein bisschen Ruhe und Erholung?" Shiny, die anscheinend jedes Wort verstanden hatte, kniff ihr einmal zärtlich ins Ohr. Hannah wusste, das dies als „ja" zu verstehen war. Hätte Shiny sie zweimal gekniffen wäre dies ein „nein" gewesen. Diese „Sprache" hatte Hannah Shiny gleich beigebracht, nachdem sie sie bekommen hatte.

Also trug sie ihr Käuzchen nun zurück zu ihrem Käfig und verstaute sie wieder da drin. Allerdings machte Hannah die Käfigtür nicht zu. Das machte sie nie, denn sie wusste, dass Shiny nicht einfach abhauen würde. Allerhöchstens zur Jagd. Doch von da würde sie auch immer wieder zurückkommen. Hannah vertraute ihrem Käuzchen also so sehr, dass diese sich frei im Zimmer bewegen konnte. Zumindest wenn sie wollte. Doch meistens saß Shiny entweder ganz ruhig in oder auf ihrem Käfig. Oder sie hockte neben ihrer Besitzerin auf dem Bett oder auf ihrer Schulter.

Nachdem sich Hannah vergewissert hatte, dass ihr Käuzchen genug zu fressen hatte, ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie entfaltete noch einmal Harrys Brief, den sie schon gestern Abend irgendwann geschrieben, las ihn sich noch einmal durch und ergänzte dann schließlich noch etwas. Da Hedwig schon erkannt hatte, das auf sie Arbeit wartete, kam sie schon zu Hannah geflogen und ließ sich vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch nieder. Hannah band den Brief an ihr Bein und ließ sie dann auf ihren Arm hüpfen. „So Hedwig. Dann mal los. Bring deinem Herrchen diesen Brief hier. Ich hoffe du bist fit genug für so eine lange reise?" Die Schneeeule schuhgute einmal leise, was Hannah als Bestätigung betrachtete. Und genau aus diesem Grund trug sie sie zum Fenster, öffnete es und ließ Hedwig hinaus in die Nacht fliegen. Da es schon recht dunkel war, konnte ihr Hannah nicht allzu lange nachschauen. Denn schon bald konnte sie nichts mehr von der Eule sehen und schloss deswegen wieder ihr Fenster.

Kurze Zeit später wurde sie von unten zum Abendessen gerufen, und nachdem das beendet war nahm sich Hannah abermals ein Buch. Denn Hermines Antwort konnte sie noch nicht schreiben, da sie erst noch auf Harrys nächsten Brief warten musste. Und sie hoffte, dass dieser bald kommen würde.

Der nächste Tag verging wie im Flug, doch das Mädchen hatte keinerlei Post von ihren Freunden bekommen. Und auch am darauffolgenden Tag musste Hannah bis zum Nachmittag warten, bis endlich ein neuer Brief für sie kam. Er kam von Harry und er erklärte sich mit Ort und Zeit des Treffens für einverstanden. Ebenso wie Ron. Denn Hannah erfuhr in diesem Brief auch, dass Harry gestern zu Ron und seiner Familie gefahren war.

Das Mädchen nahm sich sofort Zettel und Stift zur Hand und begann Hermine einen weiteren Brief zu schreiben:

Hey Mia.

Ich wollt dir nur mitteilen, dass Harry, Ron und ich beschlossen haben, dass ihr drei, also Ron, Harry und du, am 15. August zu mir kommt. Mit meiner Familie ist das alles abgesprochen. Bringt sicherheitshalber gleich euer Schulzeug für nächstes Jahr mit, denn wenn ich es schaffe, könnt ihr dann bis zum Ende der Sommerferien bei mir bleiben. Aber ich denke mal schon, dass ich meine Mum dazu überreden kann. Ich denke eine kleine Shoppingtour für uns könnte auch drin sein, aber das müssen wir erst noch sehen. Eigentlich wollen wir uns ja treffen, um weiter über diesen Brief von Elrond nachzudenken. Das war ja das Hauptanliegen. Der Nebengrund, aber auch ein sehr schöner Gedanke, ist, dass wir uns noch mal alle zusammen treffen. Immerhin gehen wir nach den Sommerferien das letzte Mal nach Hogwarts. Und das bedeutet ja, dass wir uns nach Hogwarts vermutlich nicht mehr so oft sehen werden.

Na ja, wie dem auch sei. Ich hoffe, dass das Datum für dich ok ist. Bitte sag mir Bescheid, ob es bei dir klappt. Und wenn ja auf welchem Wege und um welche Uhrzeit du dann zu mir kommst. Du weist schon: wegen Organisation.

Aber das wird schon klappen.

Also, hoffentlich bis 15. Wobei du dich natürlich auch vorher gerne noch mal melden darfst.

Freu mich schon auf das Treffen.

HDGDL Hannah

Hannah las sich ihren Brief noch einmal durch, ehe sie diesen in einen Umschlag tat, und Hermines Adresse draufschrieb.


End file.
